


Nightmares End

by Wayhaught_supercorp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Lucifer To The Rescue, Night Terrors, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/pseuds/Wayhaught_supercorp
Summary: Chloe has a bad dream about lucifer after the whole Marcus thing.





	Nightmares End

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy i worked on this instead of school work and believe it or not it took me over a week.

The first thing she remembered was being at the beach.  
\-----------------------  
'lucifer? she looked around the beach soon spotting the tall dark suit that belonged to a devil she knew all to well. "lucifer are you ok? she looked at him but it wasn't his normal face he was wearing, it was his devil face. By now she was kind of used to it but not completely. She looked into his red flaming eyes and saw nothing but sadness and pain as if he was being physically hurt. The loneliness and self loathing she saw was almost more than she could bare but what broke her was she saw so much love in his eyes with no ray of hope.

The scene changed she was back in the building where the truth was set free.  
this time she could see herself standing there looking at him. She could see fear in her own eyes as she turned to lucifer to see him physically and mentally break down once he knew why she looked terrorized and it was all because of him.

She saw herself start to walk backwards towards the exit. She just wanted to run to lucifer and wrap her arms around him and tell him it was ok that all of this was just a dream but, she knew she couldn't. she saw the dream version of her reach for her service weapon that wasn't supposed to be there but now was there. She pulled it from the holster and shot him 5 straight times in the chest. she saw him drop to his knees as the dream her ran from the scene she turned back to lucifer to see him breathing heavy as a pool of red liquid formed around him.  
She tried so hard to make it over to him but she couldn't.

From where she was she could still see the tears leave his eyes as dream her ran away. she could only imagine the feeling of pain and rejection by the only person you ever loved. To see them run from you finally knowing who you really are....

She sat straight up out of bed sweating. flashbacks of the dream still fresh in her mind. The only thing breaking her out of the trance was the sound of her early 3:00 alarm thank...whoever for the idea of getting up early. she really needed to see lucifer to make sure he is ok.

[Chloe] lucifer i'm sorry i had to text u this late can u get here as fast as you can please?

not even a minuet later

She herd footsteps coming up to her bedroom. lucifer quietly opened up her bedroom door. He peeked his head in to see her staring at him and walked in the room took his shoes off and laid down beside her and. he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close. She pulled him as close as possible and held him tight.

"Are you OK Chloe?"  
as soon as the words come out of his mouth more flashbacks of that horrible nightmare reoccurred. She squeezed her eyes shut tight trying not to think about it. 

"I am now that your here" she said it with a smile.  
she could see his smile and concern in the dark of the morning.  
"do you want to talk about it?

She was still trying to get the images out of her head.  
"maybe we can talk about it later all i want to do right now is hold you and make sure that everything's OK"  
lucifer smiled even wider and pulled her impossibly closer. Chloe soon fell back to sleep felling safer than ever in the devil's arms. It didn't matter that he was the devil she loved him and accepted him for who he was knowing that he loved her all the same.


End file.
